Such a communication system is known from the article "An Open Systems Approach to Video On Demand" by Y.-H. Chang et al, IEEE Communications Magazine, May 1994, pages 68 to 80. The communication system is a Video-On-Demand (VOD) communication system, in which the services are movies stored in the servers. The article states that three factors determine the optimum locations of the communication system servers and of the stored movies. They are: storage costs, transmission costs and the anticipated number of simultaneous users of each movie. To make Video-On-Demand attractive to the user, a suitable server structure must be found in the communication system, whereby the cost of the Video-On-Demand service, which is generated by hardware investments in the servers and transmission of the movie data via the public communications network, can be kept low. A hierarchical server structure is known from the article, which is predetermined by the rate of movie requests and the geographical distance of a server from the requesting user. The communication system is divided into several distance zones. Frequently requested movies are stored in servers that are close to the user (local), and less frequently requested movies are stored in central servers (regional, national servers, archives). The local servers are the subordinate servers and the central servers are the superordinate servers. If a user requests a movie, it is transmitted by the server close to the user (local server). If the local server cannot comply with the user's request, the local server requests a copy of the requested movie from the central server, which is stored in the local server via downloading. The local server has a reserve memory for storing the movie transmitted by the central server. The requested movie is transmitted at a high bit rate in a short period of time via the public communications network from the central server to the local server, where it is stored in the reserve memory. If the requesting rate for movies frequently requested by the users and stored in local servers becomes low, the movie is deleted from the local server and is then only available from the central servers.